


Girl

by alotlikealex



Category: Game Grumps, Skyhill (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Lapdance, MYSTERY WOMEN!!, One Shot, Strip Tease, Stripping, The girl in this is like a super vague with no name, dan barely says anything, songfic???, there's just a lot happening to him lol, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotlikealex/pseuds/alotlikealex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Girl (you're mine)</i><br/><i>If they don't know your worth</i><br/>Tell 'em you're my girl<br/>And anything you want is yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely (???) based off the vibe of the song Girl by The Internet. To enhance your fic experience, I recommend listening to it!

His eyes drift open lazily. 

Dan had drank entirely too much tonight. The last thing he remembered was being at this shitty little hole-in-the-wall bar in Bushwick, and the bartender being far to generous with those shots. "God, what a night." He spoke quietly to himself as he rubbed his eyes. He allowed his vision to focus, and scanned his surroundings, only to find himself in an unfamiliar setting. He was sitting on a couch, that wasn't his own, in a loft, that wasn't his. It was very dark, with only a red fluorescent light barely lighting the loft. Sort of like a darkroom. Sober Dan would've been freaking out. 

"How did I get here?"

"Who's place was this?"

"Am I about to die?"

But he was still riding the tailwinds of his intoxicated haze. He was leaning more towards heavily tipsy.  
He decided to get up and check the place out. _Fuck it! Why not? >_ he thought. _I'm already here._ He sort of meandered around, touching a thing here and there. He finally walked towards these large floor-to-ceiling windows, looking out to a beautiful view of SoHo. "Holy shit."

"Isn't it great?" 

Dan jumped at the sudden voice and spun around to see the source. His mouth went agape.  
Leaning coolly against the back of the couch was a girl. She was wearing nothing but black thigh highs, lacy black boy shorts that hugged the curve of her hips perfectly, and a black bra to match. Dan's breathing deepened. God she looked exquisite. 

"I'm one lucky girl." She smirked, her voice sultry and low. It was like music to his ears. She pushed herself off the couch and sauntered over to him. Dan's mind was a blur. he didn't care how he got there, or how he managed to reel this one in, he was just thankful he did. She hooked her finger into the collar of his shirt and started backing away, taking him with her. She lead them to the front of the couch then pressed her body against his and placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. He found his hands wandering down her waist to her hips, his finger teasing at the waistband of her panties. She leaned up to his ear and whispered "I promised I would, and I never break promises. So sit back, relax, and remember... _no touching_ " She pushed him back on to the couch gently with her finger. He didn't know what she was talking about, but he was aching to find out. She had traipsed over to her record player and shifted through a couple of records. She raised an eyebrow at one in particular and glanced over at Dan. She giggled quietly and shifted her attention back. That was apparently the one. She removed it from the sleeve, set it on the platter, and dropped the needle. a few moments later, a low, lurid beat started up. She drifted slowly back over to him, giving him a sly smile. 

_Girl, If they don't know your worth, Tell 'em you're my girl, And anything you want is yours..._

She ran her hands up her waist, to her chest and through her hair, swaying her hips to the song. Dan bit his lip. "Fuck..." he sighed. He could feel himself getting hard already. The way she moved was enticing. She was a siren. 

_Passion burning, causing rapture of laughter..._

She twirled around slowly, and lowered herself onto him, rubbing her ass against his bulge. His breath hitched, digging his nails into the couch. Not touching her was the most difficult thing in the world right now. 

_Pressure building, falling faster and faster..._

She leaned back against his chest, letting her head fall onto his shoulder. She tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled his face towards hers. She let his lips hover over hers, feeling his erratic breaths. She let her lips close enough to brush his lightly. She licked his lips teasingly. God, he couldn't take this. She pulled away, and stood back up, giggling seductively. 

_If I told you that you rock my world, I want you around me..._

She stepped away, swaying her ass. She looked over her shoulder at you for a moment, and then started unhooking her bra. Dan leaned forward, eagerly. She slipped out of it and dropped it on the floor gracefully. She turned around, and he marveled at the newly uncovered skin. "God, you're fucking gorgeous, babygirl." He growled. That sent shivers through her. She strayed back over to him and straddled his lap, pressing her chest against his. 

_Would you let me call you my girl, my girlfriend, my girlfriend?_

"You're being such a good boy." she sighed, pressing her forehead against his and grinding her heat against his bulge. He chuckled darkly. "What do good boys get?" She bit her lip. "They get whatever they want" With that, he wrapped his arms around her waist and crashed his lips against hers. He craved her. 

_I can give you the life you deserve, just say the word..._

He laid her down gently on the couch. He started kissing down her neck and stopped to bite at her collarbone. She whimpered. "I want you so bad." he hissed into her skin. "I'm all yours, baby." 

_And I got you, baby I got you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading. I'm honestly not much of a writer (actually i'm not a writer at all lol oops) but I just really felt like this needed to be done. Let me know what you think.


End file.
